zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Zaber Fang
Genesis Zaber Fang Do we have a pic of a Zaber Fang from Genesis? I do have a pic of a red Saber Fang model, but I don't think its one of them. Sorry. (Zoids Fanatic 00:47, February 24, 2010 (UTC)) You can tell if your picture's from Genesis or not by looking at its shoulders and tail: *If it has dark blue/black shoulders and tail, then it's from Chaotic Century (or New Century Zero episode 3). *If it has a bright red body, dark red shoulders and a black tail, then it's from Fuzors. *If it has shoulders and tail of the same colour as the body, then it's from Genesis. Thought this might help. - BladeLigerLeong 08:28, March 1, 2010 (UTC) genesis zaber nvr became a model...sad reallyLeon35 02:51, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Fix On the Sabre Tiger's page, the Zoid's height is wrongly listed as being 7.8 metres instead of 9.1 metres, but I can't edit it as it's a template. Someone fix it, please. - BladeLigerLeong 10:39, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Done. You should be able to edit inside templates, but I know you can using the raw editor. I think there's a button somewhere that changes it from the rich text editor; personally I like it a lot better.--Azimuth727 21:11, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh, right. Thanks for the help, Azi. I'll figure it out when I can. - BladeLigerLeong 12:10, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Hasbro Action Figure I was wondering, it says that the Hasbro Action Figure of the Saber Tiger was red. I remeber I used to own a Saber Tiger Action Figure, and it was yellow. Anyone have any ideas about this? (Zoids Fanatic 02:00, May 9, 2010 (UTC)) as far as i kno, 2 versions were releasedLeon35 02:51, May 9, 2010 (UTC) So the yellow one could exist. (Zoids Fanatic 02:56, May 9, 2010 (UTC)) :The yellow one was released first, I believe. Either way, it definitely exists. I have one. There was going to be a Holotech one in clear yellow in the Japanese Fuzors line (original toy show pics/HLJ listings had expensive Japanese releases of some of the action figures NOT related to the later TDP repackaging of a few of them), but none of the Hasbro figure releases made it into the actual line and Holokitty thus never saw release. Pointytilly 04:54, May 9, 2010 (UTC) the "name" section Maybe it should be mentioned that "Z" and "S" are (loosely) interchangeable when translating Japanese to English, and that "re" and "er" are interchangeable in different versions of English- so Zaber is interchangeable with Saber (Japanese-English), is interchangeable with Sabre (American-European), making the difference between the two, at least by vocal translation, trivial. Sure, that doesn't make the alternate spellings the correct ones, but the last portion that tries to justify why fans may have misspelled the name, draws some ridiculous conclusions when viewed in this light. Thus I took it out.Slax01 00:43, May 24, 2010 (UTC) i agree but unfortunatly this page started out as a wikipedia page so in order to avoid confusion wth the animal, it was called Sabre Tiger. however the stuff for the interchangable slellings should go in the overview section or very beggining of the article--Leon35 03:26, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Image changing I've just realised that the image of the NJR Sabre Tiger is an image of one that has had the shoulders painted to look like Raven's from Chaotic Century. This image should be changed to one that shows the actual model, as we do not want to confuse visitors to the site. Anyone has a pic of an unpainted NJR Sabre Tiger that can replace the current one? - BladeLigerLeong 02:22, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Wait, it's painted? (Zoids Fanatic 02:26, July 18, 2010 (UTC)) If you take a closer look at the image, the shoulders are black. They should be maroon like the rest of the armour. - BladeLigerLeong 02:31, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I justed checked, they seems to be fine. (Zoids Fanatic 02:34, July 18, 2010 (UTC)) The thing is, leaving the image with the painted Zoid there will cause people looking at the article to assume that the model's shoulders actually follow the anime. Raven's shoulder colouration in the anime wasn't supposed to be on the model kit. Therefore, the image needs to be changed to avoid confusion. - BladeLigerLeong 02:38, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Hang on, I think your right. Never mind what I said then, though the sholder things makes me wonder... Anyhow, your right, we need a new picture. (Zoids Fanatic 02:43, July 18, 2010 (UTC)) Sprites Right now, the pictures go straight off the page. I haven't tried anything with photos yet, so can someone fix it? Also, on a different note, is it confirmed that the Genesis Sabre Tigers had Leeo teeth? It's been a while since I've watched it but I don't remember that. --Levells 23:23, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I'll get the sprite fixed. As for the teeth, I should has some Genesis Sabre pics somewhere's. If I find anything, I'll let you know. (Zoids Fanatic 23:28, July 19, 2010 (UTC)) I fixed the gallery thing, and yes, you are completly correct, they did not have metal zi teeth. this is why I don't like long pages, incorrect info like that sticks around far too long (it's been there since 08!) Edit clash: seriously Zoid Fanatic, stop editing in useless replies, I've already fixed the gallery and I actually have an answer for the Leeo teeth, sheesh, could you stop spamming the talk pages! Slax01 23:34, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't spam, I give answers, state opiouns, and try to research topics if needed. And stop calling me Zoids Fanatic, that really ticks me off. (Zoids Fanatic 23:47, July 19, 2010 (UTC)) :Looks like Wikia changed the way they handle galleries... I think those would look a little better if we shrink them a little (somewhere back to where they were). I'm using a widescreen monitor, so you'll have to tell me if they still run off the page.--Azimuth727 23:51, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Name... Again. Well from what I have been able to find, it appears that "Sabre Tiger" is an incorrect name for the Zoid. "Saber Tiger" is the Japanese name (as per the HMM kits), while "Zaber Fang" is the Zoid's english name (as per what I believe to be hasbro boxes found on here and here). Also, the NC0 profile lists it as Zaber Fang, as does legacy. These two spellings are the only two spellings I have been able to find. Note the emphasis on my ability to find. It was NOT an exhaustive search. Unless someone can come up with citations for the rest of the names, I'm going to have to suggest this page be moved (prolly to Zaber Fang). Either way, the name section needs an overhaul (which I can do, but am unwilling to begin without someone confirming the alternate names) Slax01 23:19, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Most of the Japanese's one's have the name Sabre Tiger on the box, while the English verisons always have it as Zaber Fang. Now, that causes a problem there. Zaber Fang is incorrect, but is more widely used (in America and such). If you want a link to a box that says Sabre Tiger, I got plenty. (Zoids Fanatic 23:34, July 20, 2010 (UTC)) Yes please, if you could upload a pic of one of those boxes, that would be a big help. Slax01 23:37, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I can't really, though I can post links. Here's a link to one that has the words Sabre Tiger on the package. Here's another Those boxes both have "ER" Slax01 23:48, July 20, 2010 (UTC) the name sabre was the internets fault. mostly wikipedias. the page name there was sabre tiger because it was either a typo or a way to avoid confusion with the animal saber tiger. thus sabre tiger was born and fanatic, you are contradicting yourself here. what are you trying to say? Leon35 23:57, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Ya, my vision can suck. But anyhow, it's Wikipedias fault. (Zoids Fanatic 00:00, July 21, 2010 (UTC)) Given the lack of any evidence to the contrary, I suggest (and will do soon-ish if no-one else does it in the meantime) that this page be moved to Zaber Fang, in accordance with the preference to use official translations over romanisations. Slax01 02:29, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Berserk Fuhrer was moved to Fury because that is the NAR name... so this should also be moved. I think there's a couple of other pages (but I can't think of them now) that use the NJR names, which should be moved too.--Azimuth727 02:33, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok, well we got the name fixed, but here's a question, what about thr Great Sabre? I mean, if Sabre is wrong, would it's name be changed to Great Zaber? Just wondring. (Zoids Fanatic 04:40, July 22, 2010 (UTC)) Not unless there's an official translation that does that. Note that it should not be spelt with an "RE", however, "Great Saber", is an officially romanised name (click on the Great Saber HMM picture, it will take you to a source). If there is an official english translation that can be used in place of "Great Saber" then feel free to use that, but calling it "Great Zaber" without such a source would be the same as making up a name. However, it is also possible to simply call it a Zaber Fang and put Great Saber in brackets. Slax01 04:52, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, it was never released in English, and fake names are not somthing to add. Well, I guess the best thing to do is to leave it be, in till a offical translation is released. (Zoids Fanatic 04:56, July 22, 2010 (UTC)) The OJR Saber Tiger's box says "Sabre Tiger", and the Great Sabre's (non-HMM) box follows. The new releases have Saber Tiger, the Hasbro release had Zaber Fang...and hrm. The NER might have been Zabre Fang, it's been a while since I saw one. Pointytilly 14:14, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Aw, man, I was hoping the name would stick as 'Sabre Tiger' rather than be changed to 'Zaber Fang'. Too bad for me I was away for awhile and didn't get to see this change. Anyway, how does anyone know if the name 'Sabre Tiger' isn't the proper name? I know this is an English Wiki, but when the Zoid first came out, its name was 'Sabre Tiger'. And the name 'Zaber Fang' didn't even appear until the last few episodes of New Century Zero's English version. - BladeLigerLeong 14:34, July 22, 2010 (UTC) The OJR was Sabre Tiger, while the NJR is Saber Tiger. Since the name changes constantly, it's beat to use it's "English name", Zaber Fang, given that that's the most common name in the west. (Zoids Fanatic 15:18, July 22, 2010 (UTC)) in the article, we will have to mention in several places that there is a difference/change between the OJR and NJR name. well, sabre tiger was ligit after all. Leon35 17:29, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Was ligit. (Zoids Fanatic 17:33, July 22, 2010 (UTC)) :*sigh* This is why I didn't move the page. Anyway, if this OJR stuff is true, the OJR page is wrong. Slax01 23:44, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I originally thought the page was named that because of the wikipedia article already in existence for the animal. Erm... not that I like the "Zaber Fang" spelling better, but that's what's used in a lot of English media--so shouldn't we be sticking with that? It was used for the Hasbro model. In addition, the anime uses it (CC/GF, and NCZ--I think), and it's written "Zaber Fang" in the English translation of the CC manga. -Imperial Dragon 10:24, July 23, 2010 (UTC) It's only because this site is trying to follow the English versions of all stuff relating to Zoids as far as possible. I may not like "Zaber Fang" as much as "Sabre/Saber Tiger", but I'll just have to get used to it. - BladeLigerLeong 10:28, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Given that we still have to change all the Sabre Tiger's into Zaber Fang, I'm not to happy either. Anyhow, Sabre/Saber were the Japanes names, which weren't that hard to pronounce, but given we are the English, but not to overly English, Wiki, and most people in America knowing the name "Zaber Fang", it might be for the best. (Zoids Fanatic 11:51, July 23, 2010 (UTC)) i just did a major fix up on the model kit section. sabre was used until NJR which became Saber. Zaber was strictly NAR. i am not certain about the NER but for now, it will use the NAR name. i fixed several naming inconsistancies. here is a guide for reference OJR-Sabre Tiger + Great Sabre OER-Zabre Z2 + TZ-Sabre NJR-Saber Tiger, Limited Saber Tiger, Saber Tiger HT NAR-Zaber Fang + Zaber Fang HT NER + NPR - Probobly NAR names. uncertain. i will check later TDP-Great Sabre --Leon35 14:31, July 23, 2010 (UTC) zaber fang and zaber fang old In zoids legacy/saga2 there is both a zaber fang zoid and a zaber fang old zoid. If I remember correctly there are no changes whatsoever in appearence but slight stat increases. oddly the description of the plain "zaber fang" zoid says "old zenebas zoid". 02:21, August 9, 2010 (UTC)cerberus sorry i got them mixed up. the plain zaber fang says something about the guygolos (spelling fail?) empire. 02:24, August 9, 2010 (UTC)cerberus the zaber fang old is actualy the zoids legacy adaptation of the OJR Saber Tiger model kit. what exactly are you trying to say?--Leon35 02:25, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Before the Guylos Empire, there was te Zenebas Empire, the orginal inverntor of the Zaber Fang. As such, the "old" refers to the Zenebas Zaber Fang. Later on, the Guylos Empire (who have lost the ability to make Dark Zoids), adopted the Zaber Fang desgin, making the "new" Zaber Fang. (Zoids Fanatic 02:26, August 9, 2010 (UTC)) Ah okay I kindof understand. but is it worth mentioning both ZF and ZFO in the zoids saga part of the article? they is probably no difference between the two in anime/models. 02:40, August 9, 2010 (UTC)cerberus In truth, and not trying be mean, but no. It's not really that important to the article, and there's already a sprite that shows it. However, that's just my thought, I'm not a admin, so it's up to you. (Zoids Fanatic 02:45, August 9, 2010 (UTC)) in the battlestory, the guylo. empire replaced the zenabas empire. your not very familiar with the battlestory are you?--Leon35 02:56, August 9, 2010 (UTC) There's actually a stats difference between the two in modelverse too. Sabre Tiger (aka "Zaber Fang Old" in Legacy) is slower than Saber Tiger; it goes 200kph rather than 240. Pointytilly 03:00, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Um, I said they adopted the Zenebas Zoid, given that the Guylos empire couldn't make their Dark Zoids anymore. and yes, I know that. And I take offensce to that, though I'd rather not argue. (Zoids Fanatic 03:00, August 9, 2010 (UTC)) well because there is a difference I'll slip in zaberfang between zaber fang old and zaber fang at, we don't need a new image unless there is a diference i can't see in the sprite. 03:18, August 9, 2010 (UTC)cerberus Last minute question, how do you pronounce sabre? 17:28, August 11, 2010 (UTC)cerberus It would be pronounced as "say-brr", which would be Sabre. As for the name "Zaber", it be pronounced as "Zay-brr". Hope this helps. (Zoids Fanatic 17:42, August 11, 2010 (UTC)) Minor Inaccuracy/FT It mentions in the Zoids Saga II game, that the user can choose between a "Liger" or "Tiger" type. Correct me if I'm wrong (which is why I refrained from trying to edit it instead), but doesnt' Saga II/Legacy give you only one option; the Saberlion? Zoids Saga I on the other hand offers three options, not two: The Shield Liger, Zaber Fang, or Raynos. It is not strictly limited to Tiger or Liger. Also, I was considering adding a note somewhere about the Zaber Fang FT. Was wondering where this might go? Kinda having a hard time finding a place to stick it (or is there a separate variations page)? This version was a recolor (green) without basic back-mounted weaponry. It appeared in Zoids Saga I, and in the Zoids Battle Card Game, although I can't vouch for which volume of the TCG it appears in, or if it has the back-mounted weaponry on the card. :The zoids legacy (saga 2) game does give you that option, but not *right* at the start. You do indeed start with a Saberlion, to the best of my recollection. Slax01 03:09, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :You start off Zoids: Saga II with a Saberlion, like everyone does, but once you reach the level where you meet Dr. T, he will give you the Liger/Tiger option. It's somewhere near the middle of the game, you just have to keep playing till you reach it. Forestier 03:15, June 26, 2012 (UTC) About the FT: if you can find a sprite from Saga that would be great! I would put it in the video games section since it appears in Saga, but it's also worth a mention in the trading cards section.--Azimuth727 15:45, June 27, 2012 (UTC) KenihhiThanks a lot, guys~ That is right, isn't it? I had forgotten you switched Zoids later in, and was thinking it meant at the very start. Thanks for reminding me, though~ The following has been provided for Zoid Fanatic's request to discourage future inclusion of information seen as inconseqential the Zoids wiki: In leui of dubious reporting (now corrected) and numerous searches erroneously leading directly to the Zoid page correlated with this 'talk' section, information with great gramatical flaws was provided along with a perceivably appropriate, redirecting link. Reasoning with poor grammar, syntax, and English terminology was later provided. A misunderstanding that members of the Zoids wiki were demanding unnecessary amounts of irrelevant information the contributor could not legally provide occured. For this reason, the contributor continuously heckled the matter. Descision not to include contribution due to the information being seen as too insignificant, even as a peripheral trivia addition, has been deemed acceptable. To discourage an even higher frequency of key word searches for information pretaining to other 'mecha' series from leading to the Zoids wiki, the former section has been deleted. While request for an appropriate link still stands, the contributor will refrain from pressing the matter. "Great Sabre/Saber" vs "Zaber Fang AT" What's the difference between a "Great Sabre/Saber" and a "Zaber Fang AT"? I know it's basically a Sabre Tiger/Zaber Fang mounted with a CP-02, but is the "Great Sabre/Saber" supposed to be a Zoid built and permantly mounted with a CP-02 while the Zaber Fang AT is supposed to be a Zoid simply upgraded to use a CP-02 (the same way a Blade Liger with a CP-12 is called a Blade Liger AB)? Basically, is it two different Zoid-types or one Zoid-type with two names? Also, if it's one Zoid-type, since "Zaber Fang" has been used as the default name, shouldn't all the mentions of "Great Sabre/Saber" be conformed to "Zaber Fang AT" as well? - Forestier (talk) 15:26, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Why is Saber Tiger called Zaber Fang in the USA? Both names were used. CC/GF uses Zaber Fang, ''while NC0 used ''Saber Tiger ''during the initial rematch against the Tigers Team in the beginning of the series(the Liger Zero's combat début). Though the Tigers Team later changed their name to the ''Zaber Fangs near the end of the series, which indicates to me that both names may be correct and could be used interchangeably to refer to the same Zoid. Now, I have a question of my own here. I've been rewatching CC/GF, and in episode 13 of GF, the Imperial Zaber Fangs used a weapon I don't recognize: My first thought was that it looked a lot like the Shield Liger's CP-01, but it's definitely not the same weapon, the cannons are too small. It's also too small for the CP-07(Seen on Molgas in the same episode) or CP-09(Seen on a Redler several times, including this ep). I'm thinking it may be something invented for the anime, but I was curious if anyone else had any other ideas. DrachenRitter42 (talk) 02:50, December 27, 2016 (UTC)